The Terrible Next Generation
by midnight petals
Summary: They were all much older and now powerful ANBUS. They had many responsibilities now,. And one such major responsibility was KIDS! Being a parent is not all that easy. Go through the life of our Rookies to know how horrible their kids were. Pairings- SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata KibaXTemari ShikamaruXIno NejiXTenten. ONE SHOT. If reviews are more I'll turn it to a nice long story!


**Well this thought popped into my mind all of a sudden! **

**So I stopped writing the next chapter to my story-Ask Her Out. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

**THE NEXT GEN PRODIGIES  
**

konoha was a beautiful place. It was a place of peace, of love and happiness. To be short it was a little peace of heaven. And one of the strongest nations ever. The place was always busy. Bustling with energy and happiness! The war with Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara had all ended! Some how the place had survived everything that had come its way. The ninjas were strong as ever! Among the famous ninjas were our old Rookie nine and Team Gai. You ask me what happened to them over the years? Well let me tell you and to start with I pick Izunuka Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba was now 28(So were the rest of the rookies and team Gai) He was in the ANBU. And you won't believe if I told you that he married Sabuko Temari! Yes! The Kazekage's sister! She was now the Lady Inuzuka. Kiba was head of clan. Temari too was in the ANBU. They had two kids. A boy and a girl. Boy was older to the girl by a year. Inuzuka Kai was 6 years old. He looked like his father apart from the fact that he had his mother's hair. He had similar outfit to that of Kiba's in his Genin days. Inuzuka Tsuki was like her mother but inherited her father's hair color. Her dress was exactly like Temari's in her Genin days.

Aburame Shino was a special Jounin. He married the girl his father set him up with. He was the head of his clan as well. His wife Aburame Emina had honey blond hair with black eyes. She was a special Jounin as well. They had a kid of 5 years. He was Aburame Youji. He copied his father's attire. He had blond hair and black eyes. Facial structure that of Shino's and He did not wear glasses like Shino, much to his mother's relief.

Hyuuga Hinata was now an ANBU. She was suppose to be the clan leader but gave up the title. She was now married happily to none other than Uzumaki Naruto! The loudmouth of the village! He was an ANBU too. Finally Naruto had realized Hinata's feelings for him! He had asked her to marry openly, in front of Ichiraku's! They had twin daughters. Uzumaki Iyona had blond hairs and blue eyes. Uzumaki Izumi had violet hairs with white eyes. None of them were shy like her mother. They were decent and not too loud. They both turned out to be genius! Much to everyone's relief. They both were five. They both followed Hinata's dress code from Genin days.

Yamanaka Ino had gotten over her silly crush over Uchiha Sasuke. Who would have ever thought the lazy genius of the village had finally gotten his ass to move to ask Ino to marry him!? The whole village was shocked. They both were now ANBUS. They had a daughter of 5 years. Nara had her mom's platinum blond hair but only till the shoulder. She had brains like her dad. Occasionally she used to be lazy. She followed her mother's dress code only that it was red in color.

Akamichi Chouji finally had to reduce his weight after Ino had threatened him. After he was thin, he married his special Jounin partner Yahiko Chio. She had light grey hairs and green eyes. They both had two kids. Akamichi Chisa who was 6 years old, she looked a lot like her mother apart from the fact that her hair was the same as Chouji's. Akamichi Chion was five and he looked a lot like Chouji but wasn't fat and had his mom's hair color. They both followed their dad's dress code.

Tenten was now The Lady Hyuuga! Neji was now the clan head! They both were now in the ANBU. They had two kids. Hyuuga Nao who was the 6 year old son. He looked exactly like his dad , followed his dad's attire but had his mom's eyes. Hyuuga Tsuchi was 5 and was dressed like her mom except for the fact that she had her dad's eyes.

Rock Lee was a special Jounin. He married his dad's friend's daughter. Takito Yumi. She had black hairs and red eyes. She was a special Jounin as well. They had a six year old kid. Lee Stan. he looked like his dad but didn't get eyebrows as thick as Lee's!

Asking me what happened to our Cherry Blossom? Well she blooms bright! Yes! The sole surviour of the Uchiha clan had killed the person responsible for wiping out his clan! Yes! Uchiha Madara was dead. He came back to the village. He was held against no charges. He finally admitted he had feeling's for Sakura. Sakura had managed to melt the ice around his heart. He and the Lady Uchiha were now married and had a kid of 5 years. Uchiha Shin was the name. She looked exactly like Sasuke. Ebony hairs and charcoal eyes. The same stotic face. Everyone hoped she would inherit her mom's personality. Sin wore the same shirt her dad wore with the same shorts. Nonetheless Sakura was really happy. They both were ANBUs now!

Nara Ino along with Inuzuka temari were head of the Interrogation in ANBU. Hyuuga Tenten was head of spy ANBU. Uzumaki Hinata and Uchiha Sakura were head med-nins of the ANBU. Naruto and Kiba were head of mission arrangements for ANBU. Neji and Shikamaru were head strategists of ANBU. As for Uchiha Sasuke? He was the Head of all the ANBU departments. He was the Hokage's right hand.

Kiba Naruto Neji Shika Sasuke Sakura Hinata tenten Ino and Temari were heading back home from a dangerous S-class mission. They were inside the gates of the place they called home. They were all dead tired.

"That was some mission! I'm so damn hungry! Ichiraku here I come!" Naruto dramatically cried. Every one sweatdropped. Same old Naruto

"I bet I can eat more than you" Kiba challenged

"Yea right! Dog breathe"

"Get lost dead last"

"Enough you two! I don't want to hear a single word from the two of you for the rest of the day" Hinata yelled

"If we do, I swear you both would be rotting in the gutter" Temari growled

"Hehehe... Okay!" The said two boys were now quiet

"Alright! Lets all head home and rest and change. Then meet at Ichirakus for lunch. Then we'll go to submit the report" Shikamaru spoke

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Honestly! Does it hurt for you two to actually talk in sentences?" Sakura spat

"Hn"

"Aa"

"I swear I will make the both of you regret if you don't start talking" Tenten hissed. The said two boys looked at each other and smirked. How they loved to see their wives mad! It was entertaining.

"We will do as Shikamaru said" Sasuke agreed

"We need to pick up the kids. Tsunade asked Jiraya to take care of them" Neji stated

"WHAAAT! Is she out of her mind? Jiraya? He better not have taught some perverted shit" Ino screamed. The girls were fuming.

"Hey! Ero-sannin isn't bad! SO stop complaining" Naruto defended.

The rest of them were now ready to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto ran for his life. All of them headed in different directions. After two hours they all met at Ichirakku's for lunch.

"Three bowls of miso ramen!" Naruto screamed.

The rest of them looked at him like he was insane. How could a man eat so much? They all sweatdropped

"I heard the special jounins went on a spying mission." Ino said

"Yea! I heard that there some news about murder and all" Neji answered

"Where did they go?" Temari asked

"Land of mist" Shikamaru answered

"The Mizukage is involved in this ambush attack they've prepared for" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"I even heard that they are planning something against Konoha " Sakura was wondering.

"Why would the Mizukage support this? Unless he had some profit from it" Naruto muttered

"Point! But we need to get under the skin of the matter since they've planned against Konoha." Kiba said

"The special Jounins will be back by next Thursday. We need to be ready by then. For now lets go pick up the kids and meet the hokage and get some rest" Hinata replied.

The rest agreed to her and they all went to meet Tsunade at the Hokage Tower. The Hokage was busy drinking sake. The ANBUS entered the room only to be greeted with the sight of the Hokage drinking and muttering some curses under her breathe. _Does she ever change? She is suppose to be HOKAGE! For fuck's sake! And she hardly does any work! Some powerful Hokage she is! _They all thought

"Baa-chan! We are here and yet you don't notice us? Are your ninja senses slacking off?"Naruto was bold enough to ask, The rest just watched. _Baka! He is so dead when she looks up._

Soon they hear the crack of Knuckles and backed away. Naruto was still waiting for Godamie to look at him and answer. Tsunade looked at him with venom in her eyes and sent Naruto flying across the room with a punch. Naruto looked like a pulp.

"What the heck was that? Lady with the fake boobs!" Naruto yelled

"What did you say Naruto?" Tsunade yelled back

"Tsunade-sama Naruto meant that you just looked like you were 30" Ino covered up for Naruto while Neji shut Naruto's mouth.

"Ah! Thank you Naruto! Aren't I such a natural beauty?" Naruto wanted to shout but couldn't cuz of Neji's hand on his mouth. The hokage praised herself for a while.

"Idiot! Can't you once shut up? Always getting us into trouble" Sasuke spat

"Shut up! Bastard! As if you don't cause trouble"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Dead last"

"Ice cube"

"Loudmouth"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Sakura asked dangerously. Sasuke and Naruto shut up,

"Shikamaru get up! Lazy ass!" Kiba and Hinata screamed

"Troublesome"

"Shika if you don't want to die you better get up" Ino hissed

"Alright! Don't kill me"

"Tsunade-sama! Yes you are the most beautiful woman on this planet! But we need to you take the file report on our S-class mission" Tenten spoke nervously. Who knew what the Hokage would do next? She was after all a crazy lady on the lose who happens to run a village.

"The mission was a success with small difficulties Tsunade-sama" Temari interjected

"Ah! I see! Well done you guys. After next Thursday you guys will have to solve the Mizukage case. I'll call you guys to brief you on the mission around Monday"

"So can we leave? I want to sleep" Kiba asked impatiently. The rest were about to leave but...

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU GUYS COULD LEAVE? SIT DOWN! WE NEED TO TALK " Tsunade yelled

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Sasuke asked

"UCHIHA , NO. IT CAN'T WAIT. DO AS I SAID. SAKURA IDK HOW YOU MANAGE TO LIVE WITH SUCH AN ARROGANT BASTARD"

"I wondered the same Baa-chan!" Naruto now looked at Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke glared back.

"How she lives with me is none of anyone's business" Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

"Tsunade-Shishou tell us what you were to tell us" Sakura requested.

"Yea !Ignore them! They are too troublesome"

"Shikamaru if I hear you say that again I will rip off your Ninja status and Neji if you continue to smirk I will put you on exile Naruto and Kiba give up your glaring contest right now" Tsunade warned

They all waited for her to start

"To begin with , you girls are unlucky to have such husbands! And I thought the kids would take after their mothers but no! Its not the case at all!" Tsunade sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari asked

"Iruka why don't you come in and start the report?" Tsunade asked Iruka to come in and speak.

"Alright guys, here's a review of your kids. The other students in the academy have been dealt with during the parents teachers meet. Since you guys were on a mission we couldn't tell you before."

"How are the kids doing? Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked politely,

"I will begin with your kids only Hinata." Naruto and Hinata listened carefully.

"Thank god they aren't dumb like you Naruto. They have the brains. They aren't shy like Hinata. They have strong determination,they will definitely turn to be great shinobis someday. But! Are you kidding me? Izumi and Iyona keep pranking every single teacher who comes to class. There's a lot of complaint against them. You gotta control them! They even beat up other kids"

"Hey! That's awesome! I'm so proud of them" Naruto was dreaming.

"N.A.R.U.T.O" Hinata hissed. Naruto gulped and kept quiet.

"Che! You don't know to raise kids dobe" Sasuke smirked

"What did you say teme!"

"He's right Naruto" Neji joined Sasuke

"You bastards! I will see the look on your faces after Iruka-sensei talks about your kids" Naruto turned away. The rest of them sighed.

"Coming to the Inuzukas, Kai has brains but he goes on chasing every one in his class with his dog. He once let his dog chase Ibiki out of the gates of Konoha. Notorious he is! As for Tsuki, she also got brains but are you kidding me? insulting the teachers? That's way out of line."

"Hey ! Being chased by a dog is pretty cool" Kiba deafened. Temari bonked him on the head.

"We will take necessary measures" Temari apologised

"The Hyuugas? Nao uses his Byakugan to help Kai in chasing people. He sets up traps across the village. He's another terrible kid. Has ego issues. Tsuchi is with Iyona and Izumi and Tsuki. She thinks of herself to be above everyone. Doesn't like being proven wrong. She bitches a lot. Tsuki bitches along with her. Those two girls call random people random names . Then they help Iyona and Izumi prank random people .They are horrible"

"Well you see, there's nothing much I can do about the ego issues since its in the blood! But other things I'll make sure they behave" Tenten spoke hesitantly

"Ego? They don't have! They know they come from a powerful clan is all" Neji spat. Tenten slapped him across the head. Neji just "Hmped"

"The sometimes lazy Nara Icha. She is so bossy! She keeps bossing around. Random people or teachers or friends. But at times is too lazy. She along with Tsuchi, Tsuki, Iyona and Izumi keep beating up people who talk back to them. They are soo terrible when they are beating up other kids"

"Well you see...I'll think of something to do" Ino laughed hysterically.

"Too troublesome" Ino gave him a death glare. He shut up.

"And last but not the least...The one and only Uchiha Shin! Well at first everyone thought she will be more like Sakura since she is a girl. BUT NO! She's Sasuke Junior! She sits in the same place he used to sit. Glares at everyone. Doesn't talk. Damn arrogant and if she even talks its just "Hn" and nothing more. She is just like her dad! Intends on getting strong and only speaks with Kai, Nao, tsuchi, tsuki, Icha , Iyona and Izumi. That too in small sentences. The teachers just receive "Hn" for everything! Has too much ego compared to the rest of them! She is of course the topper. Beauty and the Brains. But doesn't hesitate to set people on fire if they say the Uchihas are weak! Sakura I hope you do something"

"Actually there's nothing I can do! I'VE TRIED TO MAKE HER MORE SOCIAL. She seems to take after her father no matter what" Sakura sighed.

"She is being a true Uchiha"

"HAHA! Sasuke-bastard! You have turned Shin-chan into an ice block like you! I am better than you"

"I haven't taught her to eat bowls of ramen together"

"Why you..."

"Enough you two! So better correct your kids. There better not be any complaints! I'm so tired of dealing with those kids and their urge to show that they are more powerful than kids their age!" Tsunade spat

"NOW GET OUT YOU MAGGOTS! LET ME DRINK IN PEACE" She shouted and everyone went their respective ways to pick up their kids.

**THE NARAS**

"Icha-chan! I know that you've been pranking these days! Iruka sensei complained. " Ino hissed

Icha was kinda nervous. She didn't want to see her mother screaming. She started staring at the clouds instead.

"And stop being bossy. Its too troublesome" Shikamaru held Icha's hand and Ino held the other.

"Troublesome. But I'll try." Icha said. Her parents looked at her and smiled. They were definitely one happy family.

**THE HYUUGAS**

"Tsuchi-chan , Nao-kun why is it that I hear so many complaints against you both?" tenten asked

"Ka-san we are just having some fun" Tsuchi said

"Fun doesn't mean bad mouthing people and chasing them away. I want you both to behave like honorable Hyuugas! " Neji smiled at them.

"We promise to be better Tou-san" Nao said

"Alright then! You guys deserve some thing special. So lets go home" Tenten said. Tsuchi held on to Neji and Nao held on to Tenten. They made their way to the Hyuuga estate with a contempt.

**THE UZUMAKIS**

"Okay girls! This is too much! Pranking teachers? There's a limit. I don't want to hear any more complaints" Hinata spoke seriously

"But Ka-chan, its so much fun" Izumi whined

"Its not nice girls! Promise me that you'll be good girls" Naruto asked them to make a promise

"We will behave only if we get enough Ramen" Iyona ginned.

"Alright then! Ichiraku it is!" Naruto said. The four of them went to have snacks at Ichiraku. They were happy.

**THE INUZUKAS**

"kai I don't want you to chase people around. And Tsuki I don't want you bitching people and having fun!" Temari growled

"but we have so much fun" Tsuki whined

"And we don't hurt people" Kai spoke

"But still. Its not nice on your part. If you both behave I will teach you somethings about the dogs of our clans" Kiba said

"Its a deal ok?" The kids said

"Its a deal! Now lets hop home and see what your grandparents are up to" Temari said. They family went to pay a visit to the elders. They were filled with joy.

**THE UCHIHAS**

"I heard that you are pretty cold around people and you imitate your tou-san a lot" Sakura questioned

"Is that suppose to be wrong?" Shin asked

"No. But setting people on fire is" Sakura said. Sasuke was silent the whole time.

"I don't do it on purpose. I just do it when people talk about how our clan was wiped out and say we are weak" Shin was mad. Sasuke and Sakura noticed this.

"Next time around just let them off. They don't know how powerful we are" Sakura continued to talk

"If they still mock I will let Tou-san handle it" Shin was looking up to Sasuke hoping he would say something

"That's better. And I want you to know I'm proud of you! You do everything like a true Uchiha" Sasuke picked up the girl to his arms. Shin was more than excited and happy. She smiled and kissed her Tou-san on his cheek. Sakura smiled at this.

"Can't you be a bit social? Talk with people? You just talk so much with us. Why not the others?" Sakura asked

"Everything they talk is so useless or about things you and Tou-san have already taught. So I don't feel like talking. And you're the only two who I always want to talk to" Shin answered. Sakura bent over and kissed Shin on the forehead. And she looked at Sasuke. He smiled back at her. As they walked towards the Uchha district Shin had already fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and pulled her near him and continued to walk.

"You know how important Shin and you're to me?" Sasuke questioned

"Yea! I know Sasuke-kun. I love you both way too much. A day without the either of you is so hard to pass"

"I know! Shin is like a mixture of us! I want to give her the best"

"You'll do a great job raising her. And I'm going to be there always, to help you up. And I'm sure Shin will make us proud"

"Hn"

"Lets go get some sleep"

"Shin is already asleep"

"She looks like you when you were a Genin"

"I know! Lets rest and I'll help you prepare dinner" Sasuke kissed Sakura. They made their way to the Uchiha Mansion.

They were blessed.

* * *

Little did they know that there was an eye watching them.

* * *

**Well that's for now. I hope you guys liked it.  
**

**If you guys review then I will turn this to a long story.**

**I've the plot already, So it all depends on you guys. **

**If reviews are less then it'll remain a One Shot.**

**Let me know! **

**Ja! :-) **


End file.
